


Unter Der Rosen

by Rikki_with1999



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_with1999/pseuds/Rikki_with1999
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	Unter Der Rosen

“这里居住着年轻的神祗和他的爱人。”  
  
身为当地声誉极佳的私人医生，李敏亨也是第一次来到密林后的这座庄园。  
小镇上流传着不少关于它的传说，简单概括下来，无非是庄园里藏着洗不清的血腥和数不清的金银，因这不正当来源的财富，每位庄园主都要死于非命。李敏亨并不相信这些出于妒忌和艳羡而编造出的流言，但Alpha的本能令他对接下来要见面的庄园新主人心存警惕。  
在踏入满铺着宝石蓝织金土耳其地毯的门厅之前，李敏亨就已经理解了为何那些传言会让镇上居民深信不疑。  
门前流泻着日光的梯形瀑布及喷泉，修剪整齐的重瓣玫瑰丛，砖石堆砌的拱廊，哪怕是远看就已叫人目眩神迷，在细节处更透露着简练精致的美感。对称式壁柱由纯白大理石砌成，高侧窗镶嵌着多色玻璃，大厅入口的两座高台阶呈马蹄状对称向外展开，令人联想到著名的枫丹白露宫。  
管家介绍说，庄园年久失修，全部建筑是重新修缮，新主人在建筑学方面颇有造诣。不过事实上庄园重建完毕后，主人因事务繁忙常常外出，所以基本是依他伴侣的喜好设计的。  
  
伴侣这个称呼让李敏亨产生了兴趣。  
站在了权利和地位顶峰的Alpha，身边很少会有固定的Omega，他们通常多情而风流，擅于寻欢作乐。而娇弱的Omega也需要依附他们，这是所谓上流社会的默认准则。李敏亨算是个例外，因工作缘故他常常隐藏自己的Alpha身份，他的信息素气味没有太大攻击性，在服用特定药物后能够轻易伪装成Beta。性对于他只是种发泄方式，他有几个固定的床伴，会使用安全套——在Alpha中不常见，但李敏亨作为医生在这一点非常注意。  
伴侣在李敏亨眼里是一纸契约，是一枚婚戒，是李敏亨绝不会去接触的东西，更何况一名事业有成又地位显赫的Alpha，他明显有更好的选择，Omega在他面前会像树上的金苹果，伸手就能挑选最鲜润熟透的那颗。  
  
最终李敏亨选择了保持沉默，随管家穿过窄窄的室内长廊走进会客室。  
比起宽阔敞亮，装饰明丽的前厅，此处要显得私人的多。没有巨大的落地窗，墙面挂满刺绣着金色狮鹫纹的纯黑织锦，壁炉前随意地摆着两把靠椅，除了天花板上一盏充满巴洛克风格的玻璃吊灯，没有其他光源。李敏亨注意到左侧另有一扇通往隔壁房间的门，里面的情形隔着重重门帘无法窥见。  
而那位年轻多金的Alpha就立在壁炉旁，他微侧过身，室内昏暗的光线在他高挺的鼻梁上投下乌云般的阴影，令他看起来那样沉郁而神秘。  
“李帝努，”他简短的介绍自己，“和您同姓。”  
李敏亨同他握手，能看到他的无名指上戴着戒指，是标准婚戒的款式。  
的确很年轻，李敏亨飞快地把目光从李帝努同西欧宫殿里那些精美雕塑一样立体的五官上移开，他们并没有长时间的眼神接触。李敏亨没有忘记自己是以Beta的身份来到这里，在Alpha面前他必须表现的拘谨而恭顺。  
  
第一眼，李帝努就察觉李敏亨不是普通的乡村私人医生。他接触过的私人医生，多数都擅长流俗的阿谀奉承，鲜有像李敏亨这样寡言的。作为Beta他的身形过于瘦挑结实了，而那副欲盖弥彰的金丝眼镜，只是为了隐藏他鹰隼般锐利的眼神。但是，医生，李帝努讥诮地想，一个医生能做些什么呢?  
  
管家站在左侧那扇门旁，替他们掀开银黑色的天鹅绒门帘，李帝努领着李敏亨走了进去。是一间华美程度不亚于任何皇室卧房的圆形休息室，李敏亨来不及去看墙壁上繁复细腻的立面雕饰或是垂坠着的宝石般斑斓的吊灯，他几乎是立刻被窗前长榻上斜靠着的男孩吸引住了。  
李敏亨有理由确信，他得知了这庄园中暗藏着的最珍贵秘密。  
  
那是管家口中李帝努的伴侣，李敏亨没有忽视掉他细白手指上佩戴的婚戒。一个前所未有的漂亮的Omega，在那鸦翅似的长睫毛下，蕴着水波的眼瞳显现出琥珀质感，温柔地融化在暮春日色中。他上下打量着李敏亨，然后抿着嘴笑了，那笑容完美无缺的让人心尖颤栗，李敏亨却在此时嗅到了隐约的玫瑰香气。  
  
“李医生，这是我的爱人，渽民，”李帝努坐到榻前揽住Omega的肩膀，“我平时不怎么在家，听管家说他最近有些胃痛，可能是着凉了，保险起见还是请您帮忙看看。”  
闻言罗渽民敛起笑意，狡猾的小小试探在他打量完李敏亨时就已结束。不过他必须承认，这名Beta相貌出众，且有着和他的丈夫李帝努完全不同的气质。若非要拿什么比喻，大概像一阵不杂腥咸气味的海风，混着璨金色的阳光铺面袭来。  
他略带嗔怪的扯了扯李帝努的衣摆：“老毛病了，你还要麻烦李医生专程来跑一趟。”  
  
真是恩爱。  
  
例行检查很快完成了，李帝努陪同在他的Omega身旁，他注视着爱人脸庞的眼神黏稠如蜜，而对方也时不时抬头回望。李敏亨全程面无表情，他无法解释在见到罗渽民后他情绪的异样，但这异样使他涌现从未有过的不安。  
分化成Alpha后，他的性格并没有变得极端强势，在幼时李敏亨就习惯循规蹈矩，他是顶尖的上位者，自律沉稳，可大脑在今天出了状况，他居然对有伴侣的Omega产生了欲望。  
欲望，李敏亨惊讶于自己的判定，他再次看了一眼靠在软枕上端着骨瓷圆杯喝茶的罗渽民。  
  
他纤细粉白的手指正捏住茶杯握把，那嘴唇相对来说太薄了，因沾上茶水而湿润着，好在唇角天生微微上扬，让他看起来不至于寡情。眉眼低垂时是一轮弧度恰好的新月，日光下皮肤上的绒毛都清晰可见，教人想到果盘中刚刚采摘下来的鲜桃。  
舒展的四肢则像植物新生的枝茎，李敏亨想他一定擅长某样高雅的运动，否则躯体不会和那些被过分的宠溺养出懒怠习性的Omega不同，像这样呈现出蓬勃明朗的生命力。李敏亨接触过的Omega，大多拥有着丰腴润泽的肌肤，秾纤合度的体态，他们骨子里融着矜贵骄傲，总是娇美欲滴的等待着采摘。  
而罗渽民看上去是那样随性烂漫，虽然他的Alpha给了他比其他Omega所得到的更多的，近乎失衡的爱意。  
  
“胃经常不舒服的话，还是少喝茶。”  
李敏亨不动声色地收回视线，他清了清嗓子，以缓解喉咙莫名的燥渴。  
一旁拿着药盒细看的李帝努闻声抬起眼帘瞥向他，体贴地替罗渽民接过茶杯：“多谢李医生，要不要留下来一起用个晚餐?”  
他语气听起来倒是诚恳，可李敏亨还是推辞了。  
“那请允许我送送您——本想雇个家庭医生，但现在看来您比普通医生专业得多，难怪金先生一直向我推荐您。”  
于是门帘再次被掀开，李帝努上前，李敏亨在后。  
离开前李敏亨回了头，罗渽民调整了姿势坐在榻边，他伸了个懒腰，绸制衬衫随着他的动作上移，漏出一截雪白清瘦的腰腹。  
注意到了李敏亨的目光，他眨了眨眼，显然有些诧异，随后促狭地展开一个与先前完全迥异的笑脸，那双过分漂亮的眼睛里淌出朗姆酒般的甜媚来。  
李敏亨身心巨震，他终于明白了先前那似有若无的香气源自什么。  
  
送走李敏亨，李帝努立在门厅前的台阶上，没有直接回到他的Omega身边去。  
  
自从继承了家业，他就忙于事务四处奔波，陪伴爱人的时间屈指可数。但罗渽民总是无所谓的样子，连抱怨都很少。  
从小到大，就如有条无形的丝线将他们捆绑在一处。李帝努是家族默认的继承人，别的孩子还在玩耍，他就要学会怎样去争斗。而渽民，他深爱着的渽民，像一只无忧无虑的夜莺，一朵肆意生长的玫瑰，哪怕分化成娇弱的Omega，也不能把那生机蓬勃的美丽从他身上剥离。所以李帝努想方设法铸造出一个金质鸟笼，一方玻璃温室，他豢养着，呵护着自己的爱人。  
他们相爱，因他们就像落在同一块土地上的两颗种子般相依，只是罗渽民不是需要依附他的藤萝。就算他是Omega，李帝努也有理由相信，只要罗渽民愿意，他可以比Alpha攀的更高。罗渽民的确是玫瑰，但他身披棘刺，独立生长。  
可最终他选择了留在李帝努身边，哪怕这可能并不是他想要的生活。  
  
李帝努转过身，意外的看见罗渽民正倚在门边，他赤着脚踩在地毯上，百无聊赖的用手指沿着铜质门把上雕刻的藤蔓纹路描画。  
“怎么跑出来了?”李帝努伸手去揽他，却被Omega灵巧的闪躲开来。  
“看你好久没回来，原来在这里发呆。”  
“不高兴了?”  
“那倒没有。有点饿了，等你一起吃晚餐呢。”  
撇了撇嘴，这次罗渽民主动拉起Alpha的手。李帝努牵着他往餐厅走，到门口时，女佣适时递上拖鞋要替罗渽民换上，李帝努摆了摆手，他接过拖鞋，半跪下来用手托起Omega的足底。那嫩粉色脚趾饱满的像一排珍珠，指甲边缘修剪的很整齐，脚背微微弓起，呈现出动人的玉白。他动作轻缓地替罗渽民穿上拖鞋，手法熟练自然的近乎优雅。  
“不知道的以为你在求婚呢JENO。”罗渽民揶揄地对李帝努说，可翘起的嘴角掩不住他的心情愉悦。  
李帝努站起身理了理西装外套上的褶皱，眼里漫着不可忽略的沉甸甸的眷恋。  
  
可供十来人落座的长餐桌在他们面前形同虚设，罗渽民坐在李帝努身侧，发现自己在Alpha面前就像被抽掉了脊骨，只想着无时无刻靠在他怀里。  
精心准备的餐点一道道呈上来，都是李帝努平日里爱吃的，他们已经很久没有在一起吃过晚餐了。罗渽民无不忧愁的咽下嘴里的小羊排，不知道这次李帝努又能陪他多久。  
直到李帝努体贴地用餐巾替他擦拭嘴角的油渍时，罗渽民才猛地回过神，尽量神情自然的冲着他的Alpha笑了笑。  
  
洗完澡从浴室出来时，李帝努闻到了房内缭绕的朦胧花香，那是罗渽民信息素的味道。玫瑰味在Omega信息素中并不稀奇，但罗渽民的信息素天生浅淡，哪怕是发情期也不例外。这会让人有一种走进了仲夏夜里卡赞勒克玫瑰谷的错觉，夜露浸透了花瓣，连原本浓郁熏人的香气也淡薄起来，如同置身雾中，反觉凉意。  
但再怎么样都毕竟是信息素，在Alpha面前无疑是最烈的催情剂。  
  
床顶垂放下来的纱质帷帐被撩开了，罗渽民睁开眼看向他的Alpha。他洗净的身体不着寸缕，用绸缎裹覆起来，似一份等待拆开的礼物。  
“JENO，有没有听说过克利奥帕特拉七世?”罗渽民对他眨了眨眼。  
李帝努当然知道，那位埃及艳后。她用一床毯子包裹自己以诱惑恺撒大帝，她成功了，罗渽民也成功了。  
他们交换了一个缱绻悠长的吻，舌尖交缠像触碰着蓬松绵软的奶油。罗渽民仰躺下来，在熟悉的Alpha信息素中放松了肢体，闭合的睫毛随着李帝努手掌的移动而震颤。  
苦艾酒，罗渽民迷恋着李帝努信息素的味道，这种酒以浓烈芳香而出名，纯绿色的酒液却有清新略苦的口感，意外的同李帝努很像。罗渽民已很久没有喝过酒，Alpha的信息素足以让他沉醉其中。  
他臀间穴口翕张不止地流出水液，打湿了床单。李帝努生着薄茧的手指沿着后颈往下摸，指腹粗砺的磨蹭他热烫细嫩的皮肉，激起涟漪般一波波的快感。罗渽民喘息着去找Alpha的唇，舌头伸出来幼猫似的舔过李帝努的颈线，呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上，湿润又甜腻。  
根本不需要多余抚慰，硬烫的阴茎一寸寸插入肉穴，穴道里含满的淫液被挤了出来，浇的穴口软烂潮湿。李帝努低头去咬Omega挺立的乳尖，下身紧密相连处被撞击出奶白的细碎泡沫，罗渽民体内太舒服了，他止不住的想要往更深处进，被操的熟透的体腔濡湿紧热，涨潮般不知疲倦的将性器包裹。顶弄到敏感点时，甬道就抽搐着剧烈收缩，爽的他头皮发麻。罗渽民的身体在他面前彻底张开了，那是黑暗中不曾被旁人窥视过的花，李帝努一想到这点就失控的兴奋起来。这是一方微沸的温泉，一隅温暖的溪谷，Omega体内藏着缥缈虚幻的真实地。  
Alpha暗暗咬牙，那紧缩的隐秘入口终于向他毫不保留的展现，他毫不犹豫的撞开Omega的生殖腔，囊袋拍击臀缝的声响愈发清脆，后穴与性器相磨的黏腻水声却格外淫靡。  
罗渽民面色绯红，他蜷缩的脚趾揉皱了床单，性器前端失禁似的开始第二次射精 ，快感剥夺了他的言语，只能从喉间发出破碎的呻吟。肠道随着射精箍紧了Alpha的阴茎，李帝努掰开他的双腿，将自己埋的更深。他喃喃的叫着罗渽民的名字，性器在Omega软烫的生殖腔口成结，这种快感他无比熟悉，紧接着精液大股大股的射了进去，灌满了腔内，Omega在身下颤抖着抱住了他的肩。  
  
房里信息素的气味消退了，李帝努点起一支烟。罗渽民睡意惺忪的靠着他胸膛，突然开口问：“明天就要走吧?”  
Alpha犹豫了一秒，目光凝结在空气中虚无的某处，然后点点头：“有一个合作方需要商谈，明天上午十点安排了飞机……”  
罗渽民竖起食指压在他唇上，翻身坐了起来：“那明早我就不送你了。”  
话说完，他就自顾自躺下，拉过绸被盖好，并且闭上了双眼。  
总是这样，李帝努想要开口问他要不要自己留下来，可是话到嘴边又止住了，他发自内心的害怕罗渽民的否定回答。他只好叹息着熄灭了烟，俯下身亲吻Omega犹带潮红的脸颊。  
  
  
李敏亨沉着脸站起身走向浴室，半软下来的阴茎垂挂在腿间，沿着小腹下滑的精液堆积在卷曲浓黑的耻毛上。他并没有觉得过分疲惫，不得不承认Alpha在这方面的确天赋异禀。  
刚才自慰的时候，脑海里浮现的是几天前才第一次见过面的罗渽民的脸。  
真是混账啊，他冷冷地盯着镜子里的自己。身体在浴缸中热水泡的发红了，他不由得想起清晨接到的那通电话，Omega疏离清朗的声线敲击着耳膜，请他明天去庄园做客，说是胃药非常管用，作为感谢可以一同喝个下午茶。  
他没有拒绝。  
李敏亨也没有预想到，罗渽民用那轻柔的香气铺设的网，竟让他毫不犹豫地纵身一跃。  
  
已是五月下旬了，通往庄园后的小径栽种着的橘树枝叶愈发墨绿，拥簇有序，走在其中仿佛下一步就要踏入波提切利画中那众神聚会的春日林间。而沿小径打通的水渠里则生长着莲花，未到花期，只有鲜嫩的叶片浮于水面，如翡翠雕琢般透亮润泽。至于那些正在花期的郁金香，屋顶鸢尾以及早开的木绣球，更是花茎摇曳姿态妍丽的在日光下整齐排列。  
管家将李敏亨带到此处就不肯往前：“先生就在前方凉亭中等您，他吩咐让您独自前去，他说——春天快要结束了，请好好观赏这些花儿吧。”  
这是一处堪称伊甸的花园，生长在高大花茎上呈漏斗形的纯白色百合花在四周环绕，李敏亨只从书里见过，基督徒叫她圣母百合，原产地是土耳其和阿富汗之间的半沙漠区。不过花园里种植最多的还是千叶玫瑰，是来自法国的古老园林品种。  
若是罗渽民移居在巴黎凡尔赛宫，那也没什么稀奇的。他天生就该得到上帝的眷顾，他是即便死亡都要化作银莲花的阿多尼斯，维纳斯都会为之坠入爱河。  
  
Omega就那样坐在花园中央茑萝攀附的凉亭中，他穿的随意，宽大的白色丝质衬衫和同色及膝短裤，丝毫不介意露出小腿柔软曲线。  
看到李敏亨，他欣喜的招了招手：“没想到李医生这么准时，茶点刚刚准备好，请坐这边。”  
随后他仿佛发现新大陆般仔细看了看李敏亨：“李医生原来不用戴眼镜啊，这样看起来帅气很多嘛。”  
“有一点近视的，但不严重，所以今天就没有戴。”李敏亨坐在他对面，眼神却四处游离，罗渽民的灿烂坦诚将他刺伤了，他不可言说的臆想在这面前竟显得那样晦暗污浊。  
一碟柠檬挞被推到李敏亨面前，罗渽民冲他挑了挑眉毛：“尝尝看，我自己做的。”  
“挺好吃的……”  
“怎么看起来不太喜欢的样子啊?我家那位都没吃过我做的新甜点呢 ，他太忙了。”罗渽民边说边用小指勾起勃朗峰蛋糕上堆积的栗子奶油舔了舔。  
“李先生不在家吗?”  
“他啊，出差去啦。一天到晚不知道在忙些什么，明明和我都结婚了，陪我的时间比以前还要少。”  
他好像想起来什么：“啊！李医生结婚了吗?”  
“还没有。”  
“我认识一位非常漂亮善良的Beta女士……是我的大学同学，如果李医生感兴趣可以介绍你们认识一下哦。”他望向李敏亨，发现对方的脸色并不怎样好看。  
  
原来邀请自己来，是以为自己是Beta吗?  
李敏亨怔住了，胸腔莫名发酵起不可遏制的愤怒。原来以为自己是Beta觉得可以亲近，所以故意做出那副烂漫天真的姿态啊，如果他知道自己是Alpha想必会敬而远之吧。李敏亨感到自己被愚弄了，这个狡黠的Omega所展现出的一切，只是因为他Beta的身份，而不是因为李敏亨这个人。  
真是狡猾又单纯啊。  
“怎么了?李医生是哪里不舒服吗?”罗渽民小心翼翼地问询道。  
Alpha信息素的气味就这样钻入了他的鼻腔。  
苦橙酸涩的清香，温柔的将他瓦解。罗渽民惊慌失措的站了起来，以至于打翻了咖啡杯，他嗫嚅着说不出话，只能一步步往后倒退，可是双腿发软，身体隐晦的某处更是不知羞耻的分泌出水液来。  
李敏亨坐在原地不动，他的声音那样从容而清醒：“害怕了?”  
“你……你不是Beta吗?”罗渽民错愕地瞪圆了一双明净清澈的眸眼，在信息素压迫下他连最基本的反抗逃脱都做不到。  
“后悔让我来了?”  
“你别以为你是Alpha就可以……”他自急促的呼吸间发出抗拒的言语，却说不出那个词汇，“没有信息素你什么都做不了。”  
“本来是什么都不打算做的，”李敏亨扯起嘴角发出了一声嗤笑，解开了手上的腕表，“但是你不懂的真的太多了，现在想要教教你。”  
  
身体被剥开，软化，融成不可掌握的胶质，罗渽民发现所有的挣扎推拒全部都徒劳。他作为Omega是完美的，可这完美在Alpha面前是脆弱且不堪一击的，这一点他明白的太晚了。  
情欲令他的身体脱离控制般空虚高热，只有大脑尚且维持着可怜的一点清明，罗渽民深切的知道这是罪恶，是背叛，可李敏亨一靠近，他就亟不可待地想要Alpha的触碰。于是顺着眼角流下了几滴眼泪，但他也描述不出那是由于耻辱还是源自欲望的烧灼。  
日轮肆无忌惮地注视着他们在春末的花园里不顾一切地纠缠，庄园的仆人们都是Beta，信息素影响不到他们，而罗渽民却无处可逃。他只能用力去咬李敏亨的嘴唇，以此发泄心中的怒气，李敏亨却顺势吻得更深。罗渽民用背抵着凉亭立柱，才不至于倒在Alpha怀里。他发出细弱的惊叫，李敏亨把他身上松松垮垮的衬衣往上推，舔咬胸口翘起的乳尖，松口时那处泛起一片盈盈水光。  
“不，停下……不行……”  
罗渽民还是投降了，喉间溢出哀切的泣音，他双手紧紧攥住李敏亨的肩膀，试图推开对方。信息素诱发的情热一波波往上烧，罗渽民不由得想起李帝努，他知道自己不该想的，他的Alpha对于性事总是那样驾轻就熟，李敏亨却像头一遭做这事，粗鲁的动作把自己弄疼了。  
Omega的身体尝起来比想象中还要好，李敏亨把他抱的更紧，掌心揉搓着两瓣饱满细软的臀肉，偶尔触碰到臀缝间那湿淋淋的穴口时，怀里的Omega就挣扎的更剧烈。可罗渽民不会懂得，他幼兽似的求饶和气力虚软的挣扎都饱含欲拒还迎的意味，效果只能适得其反。  
他使了些力气把Omega按在圆桌上，臀瓣被掐的发红，此刻被迫翘起来，股间随着罗渽民哭声一起淌下来的是靡靡欲水。李敏亨伸了根手指去抠弄，那嫩粉入口就不知廉耻的吐出一大滩肠液，他便顺手恶劣地把这汁液抹在罗渽民满是泪痕的脸颊上。  
那碟李敏亨吃了两口的柠檬挞就放在罗渽民面前，他为自己的轻慢付出了代价，起因竟是他引诱般释放出来的一丝信息素。多么荒谬又可笑，但此时罗渽民顾不得那么多，欲望狠狠地鞭挞着他的自尊，在李敏亨鼓胀发紫的龟头嵌入他泥泞穴口前他就放弃了反抗，他失神地盯着花园草坪上大片绽开的玫瑰，那花朵似乎也嘲弄的同他对视。  
李敏亨毫不怜惜的捅到深处，他停顿了几秒，紧实软烫的穴肉要诚实的多，迎合着Alpha的性器一点点绞的更紧。他被情欲折磨的喘息不止，此时后穴被硕大的阴茎填满，颤巍巍的前端淋漓的洒出精液，爽的大腿都哆嗦着夹紧了，李敏亨骂了一句，用手去捏罗渽民汗涔涔的大腿根，这才顺利抽插起来。  
“你和李帝努在这里做过吗?骚货?”他去扳罗渽民的脸，看见Omega意乱情迷的张着嘴急喘，怒火又再次失控，下身放慢了动作，阴茎磨着充血的内壁，却不给彻底的抚慰。  
“没有……呜嗯……再快点……好舒服……”  
“知道是谁在操你吗?”  
“敏亨……”  
本想用下流污秽的言语羞辱身下神志不清的Omega，李敏亨抬起眼注视罗渽民湿漉漉飘着水汽的瞳仁，要从他眼中挖掘出些许虚假实在太难，Alpha沉默了，转而垂首吻他覆盖了一层薄汗的后腰窝。  
性器几乎粗暴的顶开甬道，下一秒穴肉就湿黏的吸附上来，不知疲倦的吮吸着，李敏亨还存有些许理智，他加快了速度把快感拉长，Omega的生殖腔口已经被操开了，他咬着牙忍下插入成结的冲动，在两人同时高潮的那刻抽出了阴茎，不管不顾的射了罗渽民满腿精液。  
Omega双膝颤颤的趴在桌边，温凉黏稠的浊液滴落在地，叫罗渽民羞红了脸，他恍惚地陷入了高潮的余韵，可很快又被拉了起来，Alpha的性器再次充血勃起，这次毫不犹豫的塞进了他嘴里。  
他跪在地面上，膝盖被磨的通红，汗液和体液包裹的柱身所带来的腥咸的味觉感受令他想要推拒，可Alpha抓住他的发丝不放，罗渽民只能噙着眼泪将性器吞的更深。  
这次让李敏亨射出来花的时间更长了，罗渽民只觉得两颊酸痛，不得不松开喘口气，那沾满了亮晶晶唾液的阴茎拍在他绯红的面颊上，湿漉漉的发烫。李敏亨扣着他的后颈要他继续，罗渽民只好埋下头再次含住。快感让李敏亨绷紧了头皮，他摁住Omega，下身挺动间发出几声闷哼。罗渽民知道这是射精的前兆，忙不迭要把性器往外吐，却不想舌尖蹭过马眼的刺激让Alpha难以自持，精液直接射在Omega那张过分漂亮的脸蛋上。  
泛着腥气的白浊挂在眼睫上，罗渽民伸手去擦，他瘫软在地上蜷缩成一团，情欲淡去后上涌的是疲惫和悔愧，但他甚至对欺辱了自己的Alpha生不起恨意。狼狈地拾起衣服穿好，李敏亨想去扶他也被推开，罗渽民声音沙哑的说：“你走吧，这里我会打点好，李帝努不会知道。”  
“以后还能来找你吗?”李敏亨先是沉默，在转身离开时突然问道。  
他以为罗渽民会发怒，但Omega只是精疲力尽的靠在椅背上，没有言语。  
  
惬意慵懒的黄昏，李帝努用完晚餐，心情愉悦的散步在花园中。  
这次回来罗渽民对他格外体贴黏人，反倒让他有些愧疚，因他过两天又得离开爱人身边。他愁苦的皱起眉头，足下却踩到什么硬物，他挪开脚，一块亮晶晶的腕表躺在草地上，表面浮了灰尘，但却不能让人忽略它的名贵。  
他心存疑惑，拾起来后却如遭雷击般变了脸色。  
那腕表上沾染着陌生的气息，哪怕落在这里似乎已有许久，也未曾消退。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
